


Sweet Cream Lady

by Vekter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Piercings, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vekter/pseuds/Vekter
Summary: Tristana is having some trouble paying the bills, so she turns to the world's oldest profession for help. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Tristana/Original Character
Kudos: 27





	Sweet Cream Lady

Tristana sighed, pulling at the fishnets she’d worn to the tavern. She’d talked to Sarah Fortune earlier about her money issues - being a gunner was fun, sure, but it didn’t pay well - and she’d recommended something Tristana would have never considered before: prostitution. She wasn’t a virgin or anything, but it really wasn’t something she’d do outside of desperation, and she was desperate for some new upgrades for her cannon. So there she was, standing in the corner, wearing a simple tube top and some fishnets that were just too tight for her, cutting a bit into her soft thighs.

She surveyed the crowd, looking for someone who might be interested in her ‘services’. It didn’t take her long to see a simple-looking gentleman, no older than twenty with tousled, brown hair. He looked wiry, not too strong, more of an athlete than some buffed-out weightlifter type. She liked the look, though she usually went for other Yordles, as there was less of a chance of them overpowering her. The guy seemed strong, but as non-threatening as it gets. It didn’t take long for her to catch his eyes as he noticed her staring, causing her to blush just a bit.

A few moments later, he’d walked over and waved at her. “Hey there. What brings you out here tonight?” He asked, leaning against the wall next to Tristana. “We don’t get many Yordles around here.” His voice was similarly non-threatening, a bit high, but still obviously masculine.

“Well, I guess that depends on what you’re looking for.” She said, giving him a little smirk. “What’s your name, tiger?” She caught him just shamelessly checking her out, not even concerned with her knowing he was looking straight down her top, practically undressing her with his eyes. It wasn’t making her uncomfortable. If anything, it was turning her on, despite her never really having much of a thing for showing off.

He chuckled, shaking his head a bit. “What’s anyone come to a place like this for? Little hole-in-the-wall like this, notorious for women of a certain... occupation.” He slid down a bit to sit on his haunches, moving to her eye level. “I haven’t seen you around here before.” Tristana smiled at him, her eyes half-lidded, the best approximation of a seductive looks he could give him. “Not here very often. Just whenever I need some extra gold.”

Tristana wasn’t about to tell him she was new at this, lest she either turn him off or make him more likely to take advantage of her. “So, I take it you don’t mind a little firecracker like me? I mean, sure, there’s taller ladies, but us Yordles have our advantages.” She shook her chest a bit, causing her top to drift down just a bit. Tristana wasn’t massive by anyone’s definition, but her chest was certainly bigger than most Yordles.

She beckoned him closer and leaned in to whisper, “For one, I don’t have to get on my knees to suck your dick.” What was she saying? Never before would she have said anything so forward, so lewd without knowing her partner for quite a while. Maybe it was the alcohol? She’d had a few drinks to help her relax. Yeah, the alcohol. That made sense to her. She was just a bit tipsy.

The human’s eyes went wide as he pulled back and chuckled at her. “Well, well. I thought it’d be harder to convince you. Alright. You can call me Tim.” He offered a hand to Tristana, shaking it vigorously as she grasped his. “And what’s your name, cutie?” he asked, his voice going a bit quieter.

“Tristy. Nice to meet you, Tim.” She wasn’t about to give out her full name. Last thing she needed was someone in the League finding out what she was doing. She puffed her chest out a bit, almost pushing them into his face. “So, whaddya think? Pretty nice cannons, hm?” ‘Tristy’ shook them a few times, giving him a better look at what he had to look forward to.

“Bet they’re nicer without that top on. C’mon, there’s a hotel nearby. I’ll pay for the room.” Tim didn’t give her time to respond, instead leading her by her hand out of the bar. 

\----

It took them only a few seconds once the door closed to be all over one another, Tristana having been flung onto the bed, lying beneath the taller and stronger man. He had her pinned to the mattress, simply by virtue of weighing more than her, their lips smashing against the others, tongues slipping and sliding within their mouths. His hands remained at her sides, her own wrapped around his neck as they made out.

Tristana noticed something odd about their contact - despite her willingness to almost throw herself at the guy, he hadn’t moved forward at all. They simply kissed for a solid five minutes, nothing else, just enjoying each others’ mouths. “Mmph... Hey, Tim... Y’know I’m... not doin’ this for free, right?” She asked. “Not that I don’t like ya or anything, but times are hard, y’know?” Part of her honestly would have, and if she hadn’t needed the money, she would’ve just forgotten about the whole thing.

If Tim took any offense, it wasn’t obvious to Tristana. “Right, yeah. Just a moment.” He sat up and fished around in his satchel for a moment, extracting a large, heavy coin pouch and laying it on the side table. It clinked and clunked as he did, making a satisfying sound against the hard wood.

Tristana’s eyes went wide at the massive pouch. She reached out and took it, weighing it with her hands before untying the cinch and looking inside. It all looked real enough to her. Easily more than she would’ve made in two... maybe three matches, and with a shorter (and arguably more fun) activity. “That, uh... Yes, that should be fine.” She said, almost unsure of herself for a moment. He really thought her worth that much...?

She laid herself back down, a faux-confident look on her face. “You get me for two hours. Deal?” That sounded fair for the heavy pouch of gold he’d flashed. As lucrative as this little venture had been, she still had her doubts. She’d arrived at the hotel without her cannon, possibly far too trusting of her clientele. So it only made sense that she was a bit nervous. That being said, something about his face calmed her a bit. He looked strong, but not the type who’d be willing to do something awful to her.

“Deal.” Tim said with a nod. He fiddled with his watch for a moment before taking it off and resting it next to the sack. “There’s our timer. You okay over there? Don’t let me make you nervous.” He’d easily noticed how out-of-her-element Tristy had been. In fact, that was why he picked her - he always liked the ones who were a bit new. They tended to let him take control. He leaned down and hungrily kissed the yordle, his tongue slipping forth into her smaller mouth.

“Mmph!” Tristana cried out, a bit surprised by just how forward Tim was. Then again, wasn’t that the whole point? Her arms circled his neck, pulling him closer as she moaned into his kiss, her hands lacing themselves into his messy, brown hair. She quickly melted under him as he took the initiative, only tensing up when his hands began to roam her body. From her shoulder, to her sides, down to her fishnet-covered thighs - he seemed to linger there a bit, enjoying squishing his fingers into them - and up her tube top, grasping her large, round chest.

Tristana’s breasts weren’t nearly as big as a human woman’s, but on her frame they looked quite massive. For Tim, they easily fit in his hands as he began to grope and fondle them, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. She moaned even louder as his palms brushed her nipples, the sensitive nubs quickly coming to hardness. He pinched and pulled them, more toying with her than trying to bring her pleasure, seemingly enjoying those little, squeaky moans of hers.

Not to be outdone, Tristana reached down, barely able to get her hand to his buckle. She quickly unsnapped his pants and slid her hand in, her fingers wrapping around his length. They both gasped - Tim from the feeling of her small, hot hand on his cock, and Tristana from just how big he felt. She broke the kiss and looked up at him, the oddest combination of fear and excitement on her face.

Tim just smirked. He slowly worked his pants off, bringing more of himself into view until his cock finally popped out. He was about seven inches long, a bit over average by human standards. Given scale, though, he was practically massive for a Yordle’s smaller body. Tristana reached out, almost reverent in the way her hands wrapped around his cock. “Damn, that’s... that’s some cannon you have there...” she whispered as she began to stroke it.

“Too big for you?” Tim said jokingly, reaching down to run his hands through her hair. She shook her head, his words helping her find her resolve. “Oh no, it’ll fit. I’ll make it fit.” She began to slowly stroke his length, running all the way from the base to the tip. As she pleased him, he turned to lie down on the bed, giving her a better angle to reach everything she could. She leaned forward and looked at the tip as she stroked him, considering her options.

Tim, however, didn’t have much patience. He grabbed Tristana’s head and began to force her lips against his cock, groaning as he felt her mouth part for him. “That’s more like it...” he said with a smirk, looking down on her, a glint of mischief in his eyes. “I prefer to be a bit more... proactive in bed, if you catch my drift.” She looked up at him, blushing heavily, a little growl slipping out as her tongue started to work his head. She hadn’t anticipated him to be as aggressive as this, but, deep in the pit of her stomach, she loved it.

He began to push her head further down, Tristana’s eyes bulging as she felt more of his meat enter her mouth. It didn’t take long to press against the back of her throat, causing her to gag just a bit. Her eyes watered as she looked up at him, seeing his satisfied grin as he continued to push harder, trying to force his cock past her resistance. Finally, Tristana managed to loosen up just enough for it to slip forth, her lips quickly pressing against the base of his length.

She could barely breathe, just able to suck down enough air as she was dominated by Tim. He just grinned down at her. “Sorry, Tristy, but you had to wonder why I was paying you so well, hm?” His tone hadn’t changed - he sounded as sweet as before - but his words were completely different. “I know who you are, after all. Tristana, from the League, right? ‘Tristy’, what an awful pseudonym.” He chuckled as he pulled her up off of his cock.

Tristana shook her head quickly. “C’mon, you can’t tell anyone... There’s no way they’d take me back.” she pleaded, quivering just a bit as he held her. “Oh, hush. I won’t tell anyone. But you have two hours to satisfy me. Otherwise, everyone - and I do mean everyone - will know how big of a slut you are.” Something deep within Tristana tingled when he said that. No one had ever called her something so shameful, so depraved before. She... she kinda liked it.

“Y-Yes sir...” she muttered, opening her mouth again for him. His cock plunged right back in, thrusting all the way down to the hilt before he pulled her right back up. Again and again he thrust her head at his crotch, starting to speed up, roughly fucking her face. “Mmmh... Damn, you’re better than I thought... You sure you don’t do this every weekend?” He teased, his hand tightening in her hair before he yanked her off, then plunged her right back down.

She could sense absolutely everything like this. His cock pulsing in her throat, those awful, lewd sounds she made, the stinging pain of his hands pulling at her hair, and the smell and taste of his thick, rigid length buried so deep inside her. She felt almost as alive as she did on the Rift, her breath short and quick, her heart racing... A hand slid down her tiny shorts, her fingers sliding between her purple lips, almost shocked to feel just how aroused she was. Tristana was... enjoying this? Being treated so roughly, like she was just there for his pleasure?

He didn’t feel the need to warn her of his impending climax. Why would he? Tristana had offered for him to pay her to pleasure him. While he wasn’t going to completely treat her like an object, he still saw it as plain as day - she was serving him, not the other way around, and if it pleased him to fire a load straight into her belly, why, that’s what he was going to do.

Tim grunted loudly as his peak hit, thrusting his hips up and holding the Yordle to his crotch as his cock sprayed thick ropes of his potent cum past her lips, past her throat, into her gullet. Tristana whined loudly as he did, her fingers moving faster and faster, her own peak getting closer just from being throated by the taller man, until he grunted out a single word.

“Stop.”

Tristana whined loudly, but did as he asked, pulling her hand from her pants. She was right there, just a few more moments! She felt herself being slowly pulled off his cock before being turned towards the nearby mirror, where she saw just how she looked - covered in spittle and cum, her makeup running, her lipstick an absolute mess... He’d used her in every sense of the word. She felt almost as dirty as she looked.

Tim reached over to look at his watch. “Hm. That was only ten minutes.” He chuckled, putting it down and reaching over to ruffle her hair. “Seems like you’ve got work to do.” Tristana yelped as Tim grabbed her by the waist, flipping her onto her stomach, her legs hanging off the bed. “H-hey!” she weakly protested, any further words covered up by her lustful moans as Tim’s finger brushed against her soaking pussy. “I dunno... You really seem to be enjoying my treatment. Maybe I should be charging you?”

The Yordle whined as his finger probed and poked her slit, her entrance opening up as he pushed a finger inside her. “Pleeaasssee...” she pleaded, wanting nothing more than to finally be able to cum, still pent up from earlier. “Please what, slut? Oh, of course.” He grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her before taking his place at her rear. She’d kept in mostly good shape, but her ass was still nice and plush. It bounced against his cock as he rest it between her cheeks and pulled back, letting his head brush her lips.

Tristana bit her lip, desperate to feel his cock inside her. She wasn’t about to tell him that, give him the satisfaction of knowing just how badly she needed it, to feel him rut inside her until he burst, for him to breed her, fill her womb again and again... Any thoughts she had were quickly cut off as Tim roughly pounded himself inside of her, all seven inches barely fitting in her cunt, stretching her so wide it hurt, at least at first. She couldn’t help herself - she cried out into the room, her body tensing hard as he slammed against her womb.

He didn’t give her any time to adjust, pulling back and thrusting in, taking up a steady pace as she fucked her with little to no concern for her own pleasure. He knew she’d feel good enough either way. Certainly, she did - her loud, strained cries of pleasure told him that much. She tried to keep herself quiet, burying her head into the sheets, even biting down on them, but she couldn’t stop from making quite the racket.

It didn’t take long for Tristana to cum, her pussy squeezing like a vice against Tim’s cock. She whined out, her fists desperately trying to escape his grasp so she could do something, anything to help her ride out his thrusts. Despite just how hard she gripped his cock he continued to thrust, beginning to speed up as she started to come down. He wanted her to almost black out, to be fucked stupid with pleasure, especially if the rest of his plan was going to work.

After lying there and taking his thrusts, stuck in a constant wave of pleasure, going from orgasm to orgasm, Tristana’s hips began to move in concert, thrusting back against his. She needed to feel more, to keep cumming, to feel nothing but this ecstatic pleasure coursing through her veins like a drug and, most importantly, to feel his seed splash deep within her.

She’d get her wish a few minutes later, as Tim began to bear down on her, pounding her cunt again and again until he finally hilted deep within her. He growled loudly as his gift poured out, his jizz painting her walls white, filling her so completely. Her mind almost went blank with pleasure, all that cum just managing to set her off yet again. Tim took a moment to catch his breath before looking at the timer again.

“One hour and fifteen minutes left.”

This was going to be quite the night.

\-----------

Tristana had lost all concept of time long ago. His cock made sure of that, with seemingly little to no refractory period and almost an endless supply of cream to fill her with. She looked ridiculous - after the fourth time he’d bred her, Tristana looked as if she’d been six weeks pregnant already, her stomach bulging with all the seed he’d poured inside her. His fifth orgasm had been on her face and her tits, giving her a chance to empty out a bit before he filled her once more. No point in him breaking his toy right after buying it.

The Yordle bounced up and down in his lap as he fucked her once more, pulling and pushing her, using her almost like a pocket pussy, just another toy to drain his balls inside. Much wetter, much hotter than any other toy he’d found, but still a toy just the same. She was on the verge of breakdown, her mind nothing but sex and cum, still able to barely feel her orgasms when they hit. As far as she was aware, two hours had passed ages ago - this was just him using her up until she’d be broken and beaten, left on the bed to clean herself up.

How... was he still doing this? That much was still there, the confusion in how he was able to ravage her over and over again without more than a few minutes’ pause. The only thing that interrupted that thought was her pleasure hitting its peak and by then, the only thing that made her cum was him firing another load inside of her. She could feel it, could feel him swelling once more, yet again, his gift to her bubbling up in his balls, about to degrade her once more...

That was, until the alarm sounded.

Tim promptly sighed and stopped, pulling Tristana off his cock, laying her back down on the bed. She was a mess, as much purple as white visible on her, and would need a hell of a shower after all this. She weakly looked up at him, confusion plain - he hadn’t finished! He was so close! That itch almost scratched one last time! “W-what’re you... you doin’?” she asked wearily.

“Time’s up. I’m done with you, your payment’s right there. Do you need help getting cleaned up?” He asked, as earnest as ever, just a hint of trickery in his eye. He’d know pretty soon if his little plot worked or not. “Here, let me...” He held his hand out for her.

A thought bubbled up somewhere in the Yordle’s sex-addled mind. He was going to leave her. Thoroughly fucked, her brain foggy, her pussy dripping with their juices, and he was just... done with her? This was what she wanted... wasn’t it? Her little hand moved on its own, reaching past his and grasping his cock, squeezing lightly. “You... you didn’t finish... c’mere... one more...”

There it was. She hadn’t admitted it, but he knew she needed him. She was almost dependent on him, almost a junkie for his cock. “I couldn’t, that’s all the money I brought with me. What could I pay you with for another go?” He said, his lips upturned in a sneer.

“Don’t care, s’free... Get over here and fuck me... Please, pllleeeaaassee... I need it... Need your cock, your cum...” Tristana was done with being coy about it. It was just the two of them in their hotel room, after all. “I’ll do anything, just one more time...” He smirked wide, leaning down to whisper in her purple, fuzzy ears.

“Come with me. You don’t need the League. Don’t need to whore yourself out just so you can survive. I’ll pay for your quarters, keep you sheltered, feed you whenever you want. All you have to do is be there for me, ready to do my bidding... Doesn’t that sound lovely? No more worries, no more cares, just life with me forever...” Tristana’s eyes widened. If she had been in her right mind, there was no way she’d accept such a crass offer. However, after the fucking he’d just given her?

It sounded like a damn good deal.

“Fine, whatever... I’ll be yours... Just fuck me one last time, please...” She fell back onto the bed and grabbed her ankles, spreading her legs wide for him, her used cunt still leaking his seed onto the sheets, her entrance wide open for him. He just smirked, lining himself up and pounding into her once more. “YES! YESSS.... FUCK ME!” she yelled, no longer caring who heard. All she cared about was feeling that peak one more time, that divine feeling when he used her. She couldn’t live without him anymore. She needed him.

\-----------

It had been a month since that fateful night in the hotel room. Tristana had retired from the League, citing only ‘personal issues’ as her reasoning, leaving her fans and the higher-ups questioning the whole situation. She didn’t really care. She wouldn’t need any of that any more, not where she was going. She’d found something more fun, more rewarding than fighting in the league.

The sound of a soft, light chain jingling could be heard between slaps and moans outside of her room. She’d come to live with Tim as she promised, fulfilling her part of the bargain as his sex slave whenever he’d demand it. He paid her well, letting her explore just about any hobby she wanted, as long as it didn’t keep her gone for more than a few hours at a time. Tattoos and piercings became one of her favorites, her skin covered in little designs, anything as harmless as a cute little dragon head, to the one across her lower back, proclaiming the name of her owner for anyone to see.

Her nipples had been pierced, now connected by a chain to one another, jingling as her large tits swung back and forth from the force of her master’s thrusts. She wore a fair few more as well - a barbell through her lip, an eyebrow piercing, and numerous smaller ones along the length of her ears. Modifying her body to fit her master’s desires had become a full-time job for her; one she was well compensated for.

“Fuck me, master! Please! Fuck, fill me!” she cried out, her hips bouncing back against Tim’s as she milked him for the third time that day. He’d let his other slaves go, giving them enough money to survive long enough to bounce back. He didn’t need anyone else after Tristana - she was the perfect little servant, eager to drain his balls whenever he asked, unable to get pregnant from his thick, healthy loads due to their difference in species. In fact, it only took a few more thrusts before he filled her once more, groaning loudly as his load filled her tiny little womb again and again.

She twitched a bit as her own peak crashed down around her. His conditioning made it impossible for her to cum from anything but the feeling of his jizz filling her up, and every last orgasm was like an explosion going off in her head. A solid few minutes after, she finally came down, grinning wide, a satisfied little slave that was more than happy to be used by her owner.


End file.
